heroesandcastles2fandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
There are several types of weapons in heroes and castles 2, each type has distinct features, making weapon choice a very important part of character creation. Some weapons will be described as 'deals 35% damage when used with one hand'. These are 2 handed weapons, and are classed as different types for forging purposes. All melee weapons can be dual wielded, giving you the benefits of 2 different weapons and increased attack speed, but denying you the opportunity to use an off-hand bow or shield. Each weapon also has a different attack speed, which is also factored by what race you are. ---- One Handed Weapons Hammers: Hammers are the chosen weapon of the Paladin Class along with the Mace & Club. The Two-Handed variant of the Hammer is the chosen weapon of the Runesmith class. All Hammers hit one target at a time, but the have strong knockback and a chance to stun. Maces & Clubs: These weapons both benefit from the Paladin (The Clubs being the least beneficial and Maces the most). For One-Handed weapons these don't do much damage but can hit any unit in its range. The Club is only One-Handed. Swords: Swords are the type of weapon you start with in the game and is the chosen weapon of the Knight. Swords come in 5 types. *Normal: a basic looking sword that is usually as ordinary as it looks. *Exotic(don't know the exact name): Swords that differ from one another by their curvy shape. it might have the same characteristics as the normal sword but might have a small chance to critically hit. *Double Sword: Two swords wielded in a single hand and imposes the same characteristics as a Heavy swordin terms of stamina use. *Heavy Sword: A heavy hitting sword that uses a lot of stamina *Emerald: A short, green, and lightweight blade that has a fast attck speed and uses almost no stamina at the cost of low damage. Category:Sword Bows: Bows are ranged weapons that are of great use to the Ranger class and have 3 different types. *Longbow: Large bows that can't be dual-wielded and deals high damage and armor piercing. *Magic: A weapon similar to the Longbow but has a colorful sheen to it and deals Magic damage, piercing through all defense. *Shortbow: A much smaller variation of the Longbow that has lower stats including projectile velocity, but can be used as an Off-hand weapon allowing you to switch between it and any other weapon you've chosen. Crossbows: Crossbows can be picked as a alternative weapon on the ranger, usually having lower damage and rate of fire, but a 0 stamina cost, usually higher armour piercing, like rifles and blunderbusses, they have a dealay between attack animations, allowing the wileder to use no stamina, whilst moving and shooting, effectively increasing mobliity. These traits make the weapon more suited to rangers with a lower stamina regeneration and less focus on mobility. Guns: Guns are instant- hitting ranged weapons that an Engineer knows how to make effective use of. They are made in 3 different types suitable for 3 different types of ranged combat. *Blunderbuss: Short ranged weapon that hits any unit in a 30-45 (Apprx.) Degree angle and average rate of fire. *Repeater: Mid-ranged weapon that fires bullets in semi-rapid automatic fire, but has an overheat meter. *Rifle: Long ranged high damage and armor piercing weapon that takes a while to fire. Picks: A mining pickaxe repurposed for combat with light knockback and armor piercing. This weapon is not picked by any class. Scythes: Two-Handed, high damage and stamina weapon that boasts the highest base critical chance on any weapon. This weapon is not picked by any class. Staffs: Magic damage weapons that are useful to the Mage and Druid classes. They have two different types but each have different heavy attacks but use 15 Mana. *Melee: Does high damage with long range that triples when you use a heavy attack. *Ranged: Shoots Magic projectiles that when used as a heavy attack can pierce through any unit. Category:Sword